


Nothing

by toobusy2write



Series: Glam 100 Drabbles [2]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Glam Rock RPF, Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Community: glam_100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-08
Updated: 2011-10-08
Packaged: 2017-10-24 10:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toobusy2write/pseuds/toobusy2write
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Tommy stared out the bus window, not seeing anything through the tears that slid silently down his face. </i></p><p>Written for PROMPT #001: ON THE BUS (NO SEX) at <a href="http://glam-100.livejournal.com/">glam_100</a> over on Livejournal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://glam-100.livejournal.com/2873.html).  
>  _Word Count :_ 100 words  
>  _Warning(s) :_ Aftermath of death of a loved one.  
>  _Author's notes :_ This is what happens when you don't let me write sex…
> 
>  _Other responses to this prompt :_ [(No Sex) On The Bus](http://archiveofourown.org/works/258344)
> 
> *Originally, I was going to put all responses for a particular week in one post. I changed my mind for a couple of reasons, so I'm going back and making this it's own entry.

Tommy stared out the bus window, not seeing anything through the tears that slid silently down his face. He felt … hollowed out. Lost. His dad was gone.

He should be at home helping his mom through it, but his dad had been clear. Stay on the road. Live his dream. Only, losing his dad while he was hundreds of miles away trapped in a metal box had _not_ been Tommy's dream. So much of his life had been spent defying his father, though, that Tommy figured he owed him this at least.

So he sat, and he stared … seeing nothing.


End file.
